


A Song on Fire/燃尽歌章

by GreenTourmaline



Series: A Song on Fire [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 奇幻AU，多主角，多CP。设定上很大程度借用、参考了巫师3，但并不是巫师3世界观，私设如山。十七年前，费诺负气出走，率领自己的部众离开了提力安城。十七年后，梅斯罗斯与芬巩的相遇，让费诺家族与芬国昐家族的命运之轮再度渐渐铰合。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: A Song on Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811629
Kudos: 3





	1. 序章（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 没有维拉。维拉和伊露维塔在另一个次元，早已经不再管这个世界的任何事。维拉们在上古时代把蘑菇丝和他的仆从们封印在安戈洛坠姆的山下，到了本文开篇的时代，封印已经渐渐松动。
> 
> 精灵非常长寿，但不是永生。精灵成长期比人类要长，大约精灵年龄乘以0.6是相当于同龄的人类。30岁往后（相当于人类的18岁），精灵将拥有无比漫长的青年期，直到生命的终了，力量会倾颓，外貌也不会衰老。
> 
> “狩魔猎人”是职业统称，不代表特定能力。狩魔猎人可以拥有各种能力。本文还有常见职业“法师”，详细有很多分类。有些法师和狩魔猎人的差别可能会很小。
> 
> 地图和中土不同。更多设定等以后再逐步放出来，不然太多了。
> 
> 故事开篇大梅29岁，二梅23，小熊16，差不多相当于人类的17、14、10岁。多主角，多CP，肯定会有Russingon和FF，更多详情以后再说。序章上半篇正经出场的只有以上三位，其他人一笔带过。  
> 渣文笔OOC慎。

雷声轰鸣，紫电缭绕，天空被撕扯出巨大的黑色裂口，浓云扭曲成涡旋，暴风席卷。

佛米诺斯堡垒拥有强大的结界护持，任何未经准许的传送阵法都无法通透这道铜墙铁壁。纵使如此，强烈的震感还是透过法阵波荡开来。巨龙裹挟着雷霆电光从天而降，重重砸落在岩石地面，激起漫天的碎屑尘埃。

“剪尾龙。”梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔在堡垒外沿的瞭望台上远远观望。

“还是变异种。Nelyo，你见过这么大的剪尾龙吗？”

“没有。”梅斯罗斯轻笑，他的眼睛映着远方光火，有如在燃烧，“我也不曾见过有法师胆敢将魔物直接传送到佛米诺斯。”

“这个法师非常强大，但是施术仓促，也许是发生了什么意外。”梅格洛尔仔细观察着传送阵的魔法痕迹，渐渐皱起了眉，“能传送巨龙的法阵，不可能闭合得这么缓慢。太多事故足以发生在这个过程中了。”

“父亲刚刚闭关三天，就发生了这样的意外，这还真是让人意外。”梅斯罗斯显然并不认同这个说法。他唤来下属，命他们准备好轻装盔甲和龙族剑油。剪尾龙的鳞片坚硬如铁，它们的巨尾连岩石都可以轻易削断，带上盾牌毫无意义；穿上坚固的重甲，也只能保证一击之后的存活。灵敏比重击防护更重要，尽管这意味着足以致命的风险。

“礼物都送到家门口了，怎么能不收好。”

“你要独自迎战？”梅格洛尔对此充满忧虑。

“堡垒不容有失。Káno，守护好我的身后。”梅斯罗斯披挂上阵。他将佩剑与每一支箭镞上都涂满了龙族油，侧首看向远方的电光，轻佻一笑：“是时候看看父亲的龙族油效果如何了。”

“那个只是初成品，还没有试验过！”梅格洛尔在他的身后大喊。

“现在就是机会。”

话音未落，梅斯罗斯已经绝尘远去。

堡垒结界之外有不少怪物作祟，巨龙来得始料未及，现在，它们正在厮杀——或者说，龙正在单方面屠杀。变异种的危险之处不仅在于硕大的身形，它们往往会拥有附加能力。巨龙杀得兴起时起飞长啸，震荡波再次扫荡四野。白的光球在它的喉间渐渐成形。

雷！居然是雷！先前的雷电不仅是传送阵带来的影响，更是龙本身的能力。现在，它的四周已经形成一片雷障，自半空中毫无规律地砸落下来，无数生物在惨叫声中化成焦土。

梅斯罗斯的瞳孔倏然一震。

优秀的精灵视力告诉他，在龙电光雷闪的攻击范围内，竟然有个孩子！他（或者是她？）此刻单膝跪倒在地上，正艰难地撑起防护魔法，抵御声波震慑和雷电的袭击。

小雾妖吗？它们常常会模仿出人类和精灵的相貌，装作受伤的样子求救，但凡靠近，就会被它们拉近迷雾中杀死。这一代的小雾妖还真不少。但是不，即使是小雾妖，也不可能在这种情况下保持变形，更不可能撑起魔法阵。难道是路过的异形者？还是被一并传送来的牺牲品？来不及多想，他猛然俯身，用精灵语对着马低语；晶蓝色的防护壁垒在他的身周撑开来，他如暴风雨后破开云层的阳光一般冲破雷障，向孩子所在的位置飞驰而去。

“Nelyo，不！”梅格洛尔在远方高塔上惊呼。太近了，梅斯罗斯的原计划显然并不包括打近战。他现在的护甲力求轻便，主要承载的都是魔法防御，在龙的物理攻击面前几乎形同无物，但凡被迎面而来的风刃扫到，都可能血溅当场。

孩子已经快要晕倒在地。梅斯罗斯如离弦之箭一般直冲向他，双腿勾紧马鞍，略向边沿滑落，在即将奔赴他面前时轻盈地下腰，以大半个身子都挂在外面的姿态一把将孩子捞进怀中，继而凭着强大的腿力与腰部力量迅速复位。整个过程极快，几乎看不清他的动作。巨龙被挑衅，向他们的方向喷射出雷暴。梅斯罗斯的坐骑来自蒙福之地，勇气与力量都非凡物可比。他控制着缰绳来回闪避，像只灵巧的知更鸟在枝头翻飞。惊雷不断劈落在他们先前所在的位置，几次与梅斯罗斯的防护壁垒将将擦身而过。飞溅的碎石扑了他们一身。

人已救下，梅斯罗斯脸色一凛，可怕的锐利锋芒自他的周身发散。他策马冲出数十米，刚刚来到攻击范围的外沿，看都不看，回身就是一箭。涂满龙族油的箭穿透了龙的左眼，灼伤在它的脑内熔岩般迸溅，巨龙坠落下来，咆哮如雷，在原地发疯甩尾，将整片区域都夷为平地。他在龙的声波与风刃边缘游走，目光锁死龙剩下的一只眼睛，抬手又是一箭。箭矢精准地穿透了龙的右眼，龙彻底陷入疯狂，它张大嘴巴，巨大的雷暴在他的口中凝结，而梅斯罗斯就在此时射出了第三箭，掠过它狰狞的牙齿，不偏不倚地刺入了它的咽喉。

龙扭曲着缓缓倒落下来，梅斯罗斯搂紧怀中的孩子，策马奔回堡垒。

梅格洛尔正在城门口等他。他已经交代一组猎手前去处理尸体，并传唤来医疗师。梅斯罗斯在保护孩子时受了些许擦伤，那个孩子伤势更严重些，此刻已经不省人事。

“倒是没什么大碍，主要是疲累过度造成的昏迷。这么大的孩子还没有受过严格的法术训练，只是在危境之中激发了潜能。他是个天才。”医疗师向梅斯罗斯鞠躬致敬，后者刚刚清理完一身血污，美丽的红发有些随意地披散下来。哪怕早已见识过无数次，医疗师还是对长王子的俊美心生惊艳。火焰之魂的费诺与热情奔放的诺丹妮尔最完美的融合。

“他当然是。”梅斯罗斯笑，他谢过医疗师的照顾，示意将这里交给自己。

年轻的医疗师近些年才加入佛米诺斯，对来自蒙福之地的诺多精灵历史了解十分有限，他们都不常谈论自己的过去。梅斯罗斯此刻已经看过孩子的装束。离开提力安城时，他尚且年少，但已经足以记事。这孩子身配星空与火焰的纹章；纹章的家主，与他的父亲流着一半相同的血脉。

芬国昐家族。

再仔细打量，孩子的打扮就非比常人。焦痕与尘埃掩不住他衣袍的华贵，他的抹额雕花精美，上面镶嵌着纯净的蓝宝石，光彩夺目。他灰扑扑的小脸蛋早已经被擦洗干净，眉眼间和他记忆中的面孔颇有几分相似。

“他应该就是我们的堂弟。”梅斯罗斯就像背后长了眼睛，梅格洛尔至今从未做到偷偷溜到他身后不被察觉，无论他的行动有多隐蔽，“你说的不错，这次事件，也许真的是一次意外。他们除非是疯了，否则绝不可能主动把他和一只剪尾龙一并传送到这里。”

“你是说，提力安城受到了攻击？”梅格洛尔为这个想法一惊，随即否认了自己的猜测，“不……不可能。那里的结界是古神留下的力量，这种程度的魔物就算再来上百只，提力安城也固若金汤。”

“所以，他们是在出行时遇袭。”梅斯罗斯推测道，“提力安城在外围设有岗哨，除了物资交易，鲜少与外界有所往来。”

“这也是父亲当初出走的原因之一。”

梅斯罗斯点头：“岗哨和交易都不可能带着年幼的王子。所以他们此行，很可能是去探亲访友，在往返的途中被突袭。”他略微沉吟一番，面色严峻，“将他传送来的法师，或许就是我们的叔母，阿奈瑞。”

“我们的北方就是极寒之地。剪尾龙或许不畏惧普通刀剑，但是进了无尽冰原，它坚硬的鳞甲只会成为致命的累赘。如果在传输过程中发生了什么意外，让法师不得不临时改变传送点……”梅格洛尔顺着他的想法推演，他皱起眉，回忆着先前法阵的情状，“开启传送术的法师非常强大，但那只是个普通的区域传送。”

“区域传送”算是最低级的传送术，过程中可能发生任何意外。它唯一的好处就是可以将传送点定在未曾定位、甚至未曾涉足的地方，但是只能随机出现在很大一片范围内。这有很高的几率酿成事故。

梅斯罗斯却没再接他的话茬，他转而看向安安静静躺着的小堂弟：“说起来，小家伙，你该醒了吧。”

孩子的睫毛抖了抖，他揉揉眼睛坐起来，对费诺里安们露出一个大大的笑容：“你们好。”

梅斯罗斯抱着臂，有些好笑地看着他：“你听了多少？从我们说到阿奈瑞的时候就已经醒了吧。不要反驳，我看到你的眼睛在动了。”

小心思被戳破，小孩不由讪笑。他睁大眼睛，扑闪扑闪地看向梅斯罗斯：“你管母亲叫叔母，你就是我的堂兄吗？”

梅斯罗斯与他对视。他们拥有极其相似的灰眼睛，不过梅斯罗斯的更加深邃，而小孩的眼睛清澈纯粹，热切的火焰在内中跳动。

“你可以这么说，但我想你的父亲和我们的父亲都不会同意这个说法。”梅斯罗斯这般答道。

“为什么？”小孩对此充满好奇。

“这你得回去问你的父亲。”梅斯罗斯故意回答得高深莫测，梅格洛尔则在一旁偷笑：“是的，我们不敢说。”

小孩对此十分不满，他撇起嘴：“我不要！你就是我的堂兄！”

“为什么？”

小孩拽住梅斯罗斯的衣袖，大声宣布：“我要有这么厉害的哥哥！”

梅斯罗斯轻笑，他揉了揉小孩的脑袋：“你啊，怎么能这么轻易就相信陌生人。万一我是坏人，正在骗你，你该怎么办？”

“你是坏人，为什么要冒着那么大的风险来救我？”小孩的眼中满是疑惑。

“嗯哼……”梅斯罗斯挑眉，“比如，我要绑架你，威胁你的父亲打开城门。活着的人质才有价值，他们教过你这点吗？”

梅格洛尔坐在一旁托腮笑。“哦，你就这样对待一个小孩子！”他的表情在这样说。

“教过！但是我喜欢你！你不会是坏人！”

“噗……”梅格洛尔终于没忍住笑出了声。梅斯罗斯斜了他一眼，俯下身，双手扶住小孩的肩膀：“来，看着我。诺多精灵有恩必报，但不是每个对你好的人都值得信任，尤其在提力安之外的世界。恶意有时候会包裹着良善的外衣，包装成诱人的赠礼。像你这么大的孩子，还很难分清楚好坏。所以，轻易不要相信任何人，知道了吗？”

“嗯。你真好看！”小孩有些出神地看着梅斯罗斯的面容。梅格洛尔迸发出一阵切金断玉的笑声。不得不说，笑成这样，他的声音仍旧十分优美。梅斯罗斯现在显然没有心思去欣赏他二弟美妙的声音。他无奈地叹息一声：“好吧，我就知道你没在听话。”

“我有在听！”小孩抗议道，“‘诺多精灵有恩必报，但不是每个对你好的人都值得信任，尤其在提力安之外的世界。恶意有时候会包裹着良善的外衣，包装成诱人的赠礼。像你这么大的孩子，还很难分清楚好坏。所以，轻易不要相信任何人，知道了吗？’”他倒是学得有模有样，说完就充满期待地看着梅斯罗斯，满脸都写着“来夸我来夸我！”

“我该为你写一首歌。”梅格洛尔从身后取下里拉琴，轻轻拨了拨弦，开始弹唱，“盛放在黑夜中的烈焰之花，如斯炽热……”

“MAKALAURE。”梅斯罗斯几乎是咬着牙说出了这几个音节。梅格洛尔对此有些恼怒：“打断别人的创作是非常无礼的行为，你不能在你的堂弟面前做这样的坏榜样。”

“我知道他叫Makalaurë了，你叫什么？对了，我叫Findekáno！可以叫我Findo吗？” Findekáno，或者翻译成通用语，芬巩，适时地打断了他们的争论。

“他叫Maitimo。”梅格洛尔顺口应道，他还在抱着他的里拉琴生闷气。

“Maitimo…好名字！”芬巩拉住他的手，“Maitimo！Maitimo！这是哪里呀？可以给我讲讲吗？”

梅斯罗斯叹气：“我带你去周围走走。”

“‘轻易不要相信任何人’哦，哪怕对方是个小孩子！”梅格洛尔喊完话就无所顾忌地大笑起来。

“Makalaurë，你有事情做了。”梅斯罗斯的声音远远传来，“准备好送往提力安城的信件，天亮就送信出城。现在，立刻就去。”

“嘿，我还要休息，还要回内城向母亲请安！”

“我 **相信** 你，你来得及做到。”

*

梅格洛尔写好致提力安的文书，准备差遣梅斯罗斯的亲信前往。一名自提力安跟来的老部下自愿接下这项任务。梅格洛尔心知他思念故乡的安稳，想借机脱逃，却还是将任务交到了他的手上。

七日后，信使来到提力安城门之下。他道明来意，见到了芬国昐，双手递上信封，并向城主投诚。他倾诉北方要塞的艰苦与费诺的刚愎自用，动情之处潸然泪下。然而芬国昐斥责了他的行径。他的话语充满威严，在佛米诺斯叛徒的心中不断回响。他通过传送阵回到北方堡垒，交代芬国昐的回复，继而向梅斯罗斯祈求宽恕。梅斯罗斯准许他离开，此后不得踏足费诺里安的土地。

十日后，芬国昐如约前来。时梅斯罗斯正在庭院教芬巩练剑，诺丹妮尔与梅格洛尔招待了他。得知要离开北境，芬巩万分不舍。诺丹妮尔力邀芬国昐再多停留数日，直到费诺完成他的创造。芬国昐婉言谢绝。

一个月后，费诺收到芬国昐来信，他在信中表达出将长子送往狩魔猎人学校接受训练的意愿。当时的佛米诺斯设有中洲大陆唯一一所狩魔猎人学校，由费诺亲手创办。

时隔十七年，费诺家族与芬国昐家族的命运之轮再度渐渐铰合。正是在那一年，芬国昐意识到，他将永远无法忘却曾经的承诺。

*

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 大梅是职业狩魔猎人，二梅未来会是职业法师（战斗法师）。二梅唱的那首歌明显是在调戏……
> 
> 费诺在这里闭关打造的是精灵宝石，不是宝钻。
> 
> 十七年前费诺因理念不合离开提力安（当时大梅12岁，二梅6岁，换算人类年龄要再乘以0.6）。蒙福之地的精灵们普遍认为外面的世界污秽、凶险而堕落，这是他们自古的信仰与文化扎根于他们心中的理念。
> 
> “剑油”是巫师3的设定，由一些稀奇古怪的东西制成。剑油的种类很多，每种都会对特定的怪物有强效杀伤力。


	2. 序章（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正传开始前的故事背景与一些设定。费诺主场，芬熊勉强算重要角色？多角色走过路过。

  
“我已能见Curufinwë加诸于你的影响。你变了，Aracáno。火之魂魄太过炽烈，常人只可远观遥望，你却被这光芒所吸引，不顾一切地向他靠近。接下来的路，恕我无法同行。我的灵魂生于此处，扎根于此，将与提力安城共存亡。”

“你要遵循你的承诺，我亦会坚守我的职责。”

“你几乎带走了我的一切，但是我祝福你，我的爱。前路渺茫，我亦无法窥见命运之流的走向。我的心告诉我，此行将会凶险异常。愿双圣树之辉与你们同在。”

他自梦中惊醒。窗户不知何时已被吹开，微寒的夜风灌进房间，哗啦啦地翻动着书页。费诺灯在他的桌面散发着温暖的蓝辉。二十多年过去，身边仍旧处处是他的影子。

这是他来到希斯隆的第三年。自坠火事件造就世界变荡，他就再也无法安稳地留在提力安城中。中土的情况在不断恶化，而费诺向来不吝于铤而走险。他无法放任他的兄长在古神结界之外孤立无援，他也无法容忍低声下气地向他寻求和解。最终，他带着自己的人马来到了西方。他在这里创办了另一所狩魔猎人学校。费诺想必会将这种行为视为挑衅，他们之间从来如此。

凡雅族和诺多族都虔诚地信仰古神。根据经文记载，古神曾有昭示，蒙福之地纯净圣洁，绝不会为邪恶所浸染；而中洲大陆是被米尔寇玷污过的土地，踏足时间越久，罪恶的念头将越深地侵蚀身心。长久地离开蒙福之地，终将毁灭于堕落。

历史上确实有诺多出于种种原因离开提力安城，他们的下场也确如同古神所言。

为什么要离开提力安，前往这样罪恶横生的土地？

所有人都这样问过他。提力安是他们的故土，他们的家，他们拥有远甚于外界的文明与力量，等邪恶力量苏醒，这里将会是最后的堡垒。守护提力安是每个诺多子民生而被赋予的神圣职责。为什么要选择离开？

“‘最后的堡垒’。”费诺对此嗤笑，“外面的世界一直在飞速变化。漫长的生命让我们对时间的流逝常常无所感知。是啊，我们有更发达的文明，更强大的力量，但难道我们应该耽于当前所有、就此骄傲自得吗？那片土地上有太多的未知。任何一种微小的未知，都可能成为打碎我们坚不可摧的壁垒的利器。‘最后的堡垒’，同样意味着我们再无退路。”

“要与外界开放流通，将松懈古神结界，这太冒险了。”他反驳道。

“那就离开这个地方！不去冒险，又如何自险中存活？我们已经安逸太久了。”费诺抱臂倚在墙上，久久凝视着他，倏尔露出一个玩味的笑容，“我会离开这里。你要跟我走吗，Ñolofinwë？”

“你简直不可理喻。”这是他当时的回答。

“迟早有一天，你们会感激我的预见。”费诺在提力安城门口留下了最后一句话，带着深爱着他的人们扬长而去。这其中有他美丽的妻子，有他年幼的孩子们，有爱戴他的亲信子民，但是没有他。

他曾答应他的父亲会守护好他的兄长；但是他食言了，仅在三年之后。

他们的父亲骨子里就是个浪漫主义者，热爱星空、诗歌与旅行。尚在提力安城时，他就喜爱在闲暇的时光四处游历，对着各式景致写生。大到夕阳在卡拉奇尔雅奔腾的水面洒下的金红色光辉，小到一只瓢虫的振翅，都被他一笔一划记录在了纸上。他始终渴望见到更大、更宽广的世界，但是诺多精灵的信仰让他一直留守在了提力安，直到察觉到生命的衰颓。

芬威曾因弥瑞尔之死而心碎。过度的悲伤同样带走了他的一部分生命，直到茵迪丝的出现，他的心灵才得以慰藉。孩子们都长大后，芬威渐渐感到身心的疲惫，尽管过程缓慢，他的力量已经在不断衰颓。除了茵迪丝，再没有任何人察觉到这一点。他因此决定提早将王位让出。三子尚且年轻时，他就着力培养他们继承统治，逐渐放出权柄，尽己所能支持他们的独立决断。这样盲目的纵容在日后被证明埋下了祸根，虽然那也已经是很久之后的事情。

当芬威意识到自己的衰颓即将无法隐瞒时，他叫来了诸子，向他们倾诉了对海的渴望。子女们大为震愕，以费诺尤甚，他们祈求父亲留在提力安，却被温柔地婉拒。就在这次会议中，他将王权交予了他挚爱的长子。随后，他与茵迪丝扬帆远行，回到了凡雅族的故乡。

心知费诺行事冲动，又与芬国昐理念时有不和，双方往往都拒绝退让，临行前，芬威特别嘱咐芬国昐守护好他的兄长。芬国昐当众向父亲许下了承诺。芬威没想到的是，这件事后来造成了两兄弟之间最大的罅隙。

费诺负气离开提力安城后，芬威也来到了中土大陆。他在这片土地上四处旅行，为所见所闻写诗作画，并将这些寄送到佛米诺斯的城堡。

芬巩来到佛米诺斯接受训练的第三年，中洲遭历了一场大劫。这在后世的记载中被称为“坠火事件”。巨大的陨火从天而降，世界在震荡，古神封印松弛，古神结界的力量也随之衰退，原本与世隔绝的空间开始出现裂隙。凡雅族的圣地就是其中一处。凡雅族居住在大海深处的岛屿上，岛屿周围是迷雾之海，圣地“光明之山”外围由迷失森林环绕，连本族都只有少数身份高贵者才知道进入的法门。费诺后来多次进出凡雅族圣地却从未被察觉，因为他们并不会在圣地中心布置看守。

坠火事件不仅对空间造成冲击，也让邪物在世间的游走更加猖獗；与此同时，它还带来许多新的物质。费诺自陨火中提取材料，制造日用器物，也锻造出轻巧而坚固的兵器盔甲。那段时间，他开始痴迷于“永恒”。个体生命终将逝去，惊世的造物却可以流传千古。他在一次空间震荡中穿过了迷雾之海，来到光明之山。在那里，他见到了神话中的双树遗辉。历经不尽的岁月，这光芒已几近凋零。凡雅族的圣地与米尔寇封印紧密关联，圣辉消失的时刻，米尔寇将会苏醒。

回来后他将自己彻底封闭在铸造间。那光至纯至美，最华丽的言语也无法形容出它的万一，他的心与灵魂都为之而震撼。费诺知道那是凡雅族看守的双圣树遗辉，也因此格外清楚，多则上百年，它离消逝的时日已经不远。自那日起，他就醉心于怎样保存双圣树的光辉。四年后，他终于成功研制出留住至纯之光的方法。他向凡雅族致信，并意料之中地收到了拒绝。凡雅族禁止任何外族进入光明之山，更不用说动他们世代相守的圣物。

于是他通过空间裂隙回到了凡雅族的圣地——裂隙在当时已经消退无几，他因此花了很大的气力去突破结界。他在凡雅族的圣地留下费诺里安的八芒星纹章，带走了双圣树最后的光辉，并将它永远地封存在了三颗精灵宝钻中。

费诺取走的这缕光辉，导致米尔寇苏醒的进程大大提前。不过他的力量尚未复苏完全，因此多半时间都蛰伏不动，只是不断派遣爪牙去探听新世界的消息，并借机散播谣言。仇恨与恐慌本就长久存留于世间，在此之后，更是加速滋长。虽然米尔寇尚未破开封解，他的影响已经散布开来，他的耳目也遍及各处。他听闻了精灵宝钻的存在，并对之垂涎不已。最终，正是这三颗精灵宝钻左右了战局，为他招来灭亡。

尽管费诺被后世称为“盗取火种者”，但实际上，打造宝钻时，他只是出于纯粹的艺术之心。他一心想要留住世间至为圣洁的光辉，而不是任它凋零在孤独的角落。正是这种炽烈的意念，让他得以打造出坚不可摧的永恒。值得讽刺的是，由于过度沉迷自己的造物，费诺很快也选择将精灵宝钻珍藏密敛，极少准许人探视，更拒绝家族之外的任何人替他分担看守的职责。佛米诺斯正是因此而率先被集火。

凡雅族信仰古神。他们遵循古训，世世代代守护着双圣树的遗辉，直至它彻底消亡——这是他们与生俱来的使命。双圣树遗辉是凡雅族至高无上的圣物，千万年来，他们一直在试图让圣树之辉保留的时间更为长久。圣树遗辉被盗让凡雅族大为震怒，他们陈兵列队，搭乘战船穿过迷雾之海，直接来到了提力安城下。英格威手持长矛行在千军万马之前，雪白的旗帜在他的身后飘扬。费纳芬此时刚刚收到消息，他匆忙派出使者谈判，但凡雅族坚持只要他们交出费诺。

费诺就在此时主动出现了。时隔三十七年，他再度返回故土。除了芬威和茵迪丝，诺多所有的王室齐聚一堂。这并不是一次温馨的大团聚，他们爆发了争吵，芬国昐尤为光火，他怒斥费诺行动的不计后果，语气比起当年反驳他出奔还要激烈；费诺则反唇相讥“背信弃义者无权假惺惺说教”。双方险些因此刀剑相向。最终，费纳芬艰难地平息了这场争吵。他提出举办一场公开庭审，让费诺与凡雅族当众对质，再由凡雅、诺多族各自抽派出10人作为陪审。这项决策也得到了凡雅族的认同。

庭审当天，费诺戴着他的三颗宝钻出庭，宝钻纯净的光辉让所有见到的人都大为惊艳。他的七个儿子——包括尚未成年的库茹芬和安巴茹萨，在他的身后站成一排。但是诺丹妮尔并没有出席这次公审，她甚至没有选择去旁观。她曾枉顾诺多族的信仰，随费诺踏上一条注定艰苦卓绝的路；他们曾在北方的烈风中相拥接吻，在如斗的落雪中纵马高歌，在铸造间为突如其来的灵感一起废寝忘食，他们曾携手度过数不尽的温情岁月。但是坠火事件后，他们的理念就不断产生分歧，感情也日渐冷淡。如今她只对一切感到疲累。她知晓费诺的辩才必将为他赢得这次审判，却无意亲眼见证。

费诺在庭审中发表了极为精彩的演讲。他首先向凡雅族表达了深沉的歉意，继而神色一凛，郑重地宣誓，此行虽有万分不妥，却绝无后悔；宝钻亦是他倾尽心血的造物，除非杀死他，否则绝不会交出。他的目光澄澈雪亮，言语掷地有声，连凡雅族都一时为之震撼。他赞美双圣树的遗辉，为它终将消散表达出至为沉痛的遗憾，为这光芒只能束之高阁而叹惋，亦不着痕迹地提及了打造这绝无仅有的作品的艰辛。“在创造的最初，双圣树就是为了普照众生。这光辉难道不值得为世人所见吗？”他这般问道。精灵宝钻就在他的额前闪烁着圣辉，不少凡雅族人也是初次见到，他们为之倾慕，心中不由生起赞同的念头。

随后，他的神情渐渐变得肃穆，他谈起即将苏醒的米尔寇，向众人拉响警钟。如今取走的光辉不可复还，黑暗君主的提前复苏已成定局，他开始全方位地分析当前局势和宝钻潜在的战略意义。众人并不了解中洲，仍然觉得他的每句话都言之有据。说完这些，他的语气又转温和。他向听众们描述他亲眼所见的中洲大陆，从冰岭上盛放的生命到各处的风土人情。他的言辞如此美丽，在场所有人都听得入了迷。

“圣树之辉已式微，鲜活的生命却在那片污秽的土地上生生不息。生命本身难道会是一种罪过吗？”他大声质问道，“古神教会了我们仁慈，难道是为了让我们在浩劫降临之际选择袖手旁观，直到我们成为最后的孤岛？”

他又说了许多煽动性言语，并最终表示无论结果如何，他都拒绝接受审判，他来到这里只是为了向众人宣告他的立场；此事因他而起，宝钻亦是他独立打造的心血，除了他本人，其他人一概不知情，提力安城更是与他断交多年，他将以一人之力承担所有后果。他可以接受谈判，但是除非死亡降临，否则他绝无可能交出宝钻。

英格威沉默许久，最终抬起头，冰蓝色的眼睛与费诺相对。

“命运非凡人可以左右。”他说道，继而宣布他的决策，“你们可以留下精灵宝钻。但是凡雅族今后不会插手中洲的任何事。”

费诺的演说同样也对诺多族造成了巨大的冲击。三十七年前，他们只道至高王叛逆骄纵；如今，他将他的所见所闻娓娓道来，在众人心中激起了波澜。他们为先前的想法心生愧疚，也开始重新思考古神的教义。不少人因此生出前往中洲一探究竟的念头。费纳芬同意了诺多族的出奔，尽管他并不全然认同费诺的理念。

芬国昐对此没有发表异议。内心深处，他知晓费诺的行为并非出于那些高尚的理由，只是因为他生而不受拘束。提力安城已经被他研究透彻，他热切地渴望探索新事物，而中洲拥有未知的一切。信仰阻止他，他就抛弃信仰；责任阻止他，他就摒弃职责；凡雅族阻挠他的研究，他就去生夺强取；即将苏醒的黑暗君王若挡在了他的路上，他也将毫不犹豫地拔剑相向。这样的认知让他深感忧虑。

精灵宝钻出世的那天，光辉亮彻了整个北方天际。中洲的生灵们无不惊诧于圣辉的美丽，而鲜少有人意识到，这同时也昭示着邪恶力量的苏醒。

安戈洛坠姆的熔岩深处，地狱般的低沉声音在灼烧的浪气中不断回荡：

“听，听啊！战争的号角已经吹响，愤怒的呼喊震彻云霄，亲手斩杀的仇恨，必将滋养出更多的怨忿与别离，哀悼的挽歌唤不回逝去的灵魂。背叛、嫉恨、苟且周而复始，人们虚假地赞美高尚，又将高尚者亲手推入业火。世间至美的音符都融合在悲剧里，自毁灭中才会焕发出新生。这是多么美妙绝伦的艺术，血与泪的赞歌！”

三十年后，这个声音的主人将以“魔苟斯”之名为世人所熟知。但是此时，他还保留着古神时代“米尔寇”的名号。他已经在这里沉睡了无数个纪元。混乱之神的觉醒，将为世间带来难以尽述的灾祸与浩劫。

  
TBC

  
以梅斯罗斯与芬巩的初遇为元年，序章年表：

前20年：芬威告别三个儿子，离开提力安城。临行前，他嘱托芬国昐守护好他的兄长。

前17年：费诺出走，带领部众向北方迁徙。

元年：梅斯罗斯在佛米诺斯堡垒前救下芬巩；同年，芬巩来到北境接受狩魔猎人训练。

3年：坠火事件。坠火事件之后，费诺四处旅行，收集并研究新的材质，时而透过空间裂隙前往未知的领域。在此期间，佛米诺斯诸事主要交予梅斯罗斯打理。

4年：芬国昐与阿奈瑞解除婚姻契约。芬国昐带着伊瑞梅、图尔巩和雅瑞希尔来到希斯隆，建立米斯林城，阿尔巩留在了母亲的身边。

7年：芬国昐创立西方狩魔猎人学校。为作区分，世人称佛米诺斯为“火焰”学派，米斯林为“冰流”学派；同年，梅格洛尔开始他的中洲之旅。

10年：芬巩来到希斯隆。

12年：费诺通过空间裂隙来到凡雅族圣地；同年，梅斯罗斯前往希姆林。

14年：雅瑞希尔随芬巩参加佛米诺斯聚会；三个月后，雅瑞希尔来到佛米诺斯接受法师训练。

16年：费诺着手打造精灵宝钻；同年，芬巩来到多尔罗明。

20年：费诺去光明之山取走最后的双圣树遗辉。精灵宝钻出世，米尔寇提前苏醒。凡雅族盛怒，率军来提力安问责并讨要精灵宝钻。费诺回到提力安城与凡雅族激烈辩论，凡雅族不再追究宝钻，也宣言不会插手中洲任何事。诺丹妮尔在这场辩论中没有站在费诺身边。同年，芬罗德离开提力安城，着手建立纳国斯隆德。

21年：图尔巩离开希斯隆，着手建立刚多林。

22年：费诺默许了在佛米诺斯的黑魔法研究与交易。诺丹妮尔与费诺解除婚姻契约，回到提力安城；同年，费纳芬在诺丹妮尔的协助下，于提力安城设立狩魔猎人“风”学派。

23年：凯勒巩来到希姆拉德，卡兰希尔来到萨吉理安。佛米诺斯大小事宜交由库茹芬操持。

26年：安格罗德与艾格诺尔离开提力安城。

28年：盖拉德丽尔离开提力安城。

40年：芬国昐提出三家各自守护一颗宝钻，费诺因此心生猜忌。

50年：米尔寇冲破封印。烈焰之歌的传说正式开启。

这段传说始于烈火，也将终于火焰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 本文蘑菇丝是“混乱之神”，形象和原著将会大有不同。
> 
> 费诺里安从来不会回提力安探亲，但是芬国昐家族的人会。芬熊原本并不想带孩子走，小白仿佛有所预感，死活缠着他不放。于是阿奈瑞知道她留不住她的儿女们。
> 
> 是的费费和芬熊都离婚了。他们曾经都深爱过，但是后来理念分歧走不到一起，既然谁都不肯退让，那干脆利落地就分了。【这是正常且健康的情感模式；但是本文有些CP情感模式并不正常……】


	3. 吟诵死亡的诗人（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二梅成年的那一年，他告别了家人们，开始在中洲四处游历。  
> 本章小熊和牙口出场。二梅和牙口都是职业法师（但是不同类型），小熊狩魔猎人。

“一年。这是我接受雇佣的最长时限。在此之后，我将前往他处。放心，不会是你的敌人那里。我会离开，去往很远很远的地方。”

上位者在战争中雇佣法师勉强可以算得这片大陆的传统。拥有强大的法师辅助，战士们将会势如破竹。但是千百年来，愿意接受雇佣的精灵法师从来少之又少。这只精灵也并非常见精灵的样貌。他非常美，即使在以美貌著称的灰精灵中也是佼佼者；但是和他们不同，他有着深色的头发和灰眼睛。他的嗓音犹如天籁，柔美中又隐现金石之音。当他抚着琴弦轻声吟唱时，再凶戾的战士也会平静下来，回忆起许多沉睡已久的往事。

他会索要高昂的报酬——未必是金钱，而他的实力也完全对得起这样的价位。一年之后，他就会消失得无影无踪。没有人知道他的下落，直到千里之外的某场战役结束后，忽然有一名身着绛红色衣袍的精灵幽魂一般出现，在战场上唱起挽歌。

“吟诵死亡的诗人”、“死神的歌者”，这是他们赋予他的名号。

数十年来，梅格洛尔四处游走。他始终和家族成员们保持着联络，却极少回到佛米诺斯，除非是十分重大的场合或者家庭聚会；停留不了几日，他又会匆匆离去。出游前，梅格洛尔并没有特别整理过他的物件，他留下的痕迹因而散落在家中的各个角落。

芬巩曾不止一次撞见梅斯罗斯看着梅格洛尔的物件出神，他的脸上写满了怅然若失。多年后，他在一次委托中和梅格洛尔偶遇。他们快乐地分享了当地醇香的麦芽酒，聊着这些年的经历和一些往事。酒过三巡，芬巩终究按奈不住好奇，问起了梅格洛尔这个话题。

“抱歉，这个问题也许会冒犯到你。但是我……我真的很想知道，你为什么很少回佛米诺斯？”芬巩凝视着他，眼神有些小心翼翼，“我是说，和我们不一样，你对传送法术非常熟练。Maitimo一直都很想你，他们都很想你，虽然很少说起这点，但是……”

他向他回忆当年的种种。整个过程中，梅格洛尔都只是安静地看着他，唇角带着淡淡的笑意。

“很久没有比试过了，让我看看你现在的身手吧。”出乎意料地，梅格洛尔最终只给出这样一个完全不相干的答复。芬巩惊讶地看着他。他极少与梅格洛尔交手，上一次比试时，他还远不到梅格洛尔的肩头。他只迟疑了一瞬，继而欣然应下；他从来都喜欢这样的挑战。

“比试开始前，我想提醒你一句，”梅格洛尔抽出双刃，挽出一对漂亮的剑花，“不要把我当成法师。这些年，我的剑从来都打磨光亮，随时准备着浴血。”

“敢在面对你的时候轻敌，那一定得是个绝顶大傻瓜！”芬巩大笑着回应道。他摆好起手式，眼中闪烁着雀跃的光芒。

梅格洛尔的剑势非常狠戾，芬巩对此心生惊异。他知道他与梅斯罗斯自幼一同训练，如今却是头一次注意到，他们的剑术风格差别是如此巨大。费诺里安这一代的剑术都或多或少带有梅斯罗斯的影子，梅格洛尔却截然不同，他们的剑法甚至可以说是为了相克而生。

他们在比试即将突破“点到即止”的界限时同时收手。

“感受到我们的不同了吗？”梅格洛尔问道。芬巩还沉浸在一场酣畅淋漓的战斗的余韵中，闻言有些没反应过来：“什么？”他反问道。

梅格洛尔却话题一转：“你怎么看待Maitimo？”

这样的问题芬巩被问过无数次，但是在梅格洛尔那双洞悉一切的眼睛的注视下，他无法控制地脸红了。

“算了，这个问题我不该问你。”梅格洛尔摇了摇头，他的笑意中有短暂的揶揄，又很快正了神色，“和你们不一样，你们是由Nelyo一手训练出来，我却是自幼就被拿来和他比较。我的一切标准，都会以他作为参照。‘Nelyo像你这么大的时候已经能做到了’，这是我听过的最多的话。”

这显然超出了芬巩预测的对话方向。他一时不知道作何应对，于是选择沉默地聆听。

“我们从小一起长大，几乎做什么都在一起。他是如此优秀、又是如此富有魅力，对吗？他的决定总是正确的。我自有记忆开始，就习惯了听从他的安排与指挥。”

“你可以想象吗？如果留在佛米诺斯，我会不自觉就跟随他的步调，而他也会默认他的一切决策都有我的支持。我会随他一起前往希姆林，无论这是不是我想要追求的生活。”

“我爱他，所以我不会留在那里。”

他凝视着芬巩的眼睛，倏然笑了。他的眼角渐渐放柔，语气也更加和缓。

“而你……你太过爱他了。他想要追求的一切，就已经是你的追求。”芬巩略微蹙起眉，梅格洛尔见状顿了顿，又轻声道，“他也太过爱你。”

“见到Maitimo时，替我向他问好。”临别之际，梅格洛尔这般说道，他们策马同行至镇口的小石桥，“昨日的谈话，你可以一字不差地转述给他，也可以选择不说，决定权在你。”

他们自幼就有着非凡的默契，如今一切的缘由，自然也彼此心知肚明。

在中洲游历的第42年，梅格洛尔来到了巴拉尔岛。这里曾经只生活着土著，过着原始而自然的生活。大约七百年前，有灰精灵自法拉斯诸港而来，他们教会了当地人语言、建筑与造船术；他们中的多数只在这里停留了数十年，只有极少数的精灵最终留了下来。航海发展后，中洲大陆的人类也开始涉足此地，部分人在此定居，他们渐渐融为一个奇妙的整体。由于地理上的隔绝，巴拉尔岛的居民或多或少会有些许排外，但他们都非常尊崇勇者。这里的民风豪勇到粗犷，荣耀对他们而言甚于一切。

梅格洛尔此刻正站在圆形竞技场的外围观战。竞技场内，一名金发的精灵袒裼而立。他有着令人过目不忘的俊美容貌，身材健实，肌理分明，阳光洒落在他白皙的皮肤上，在他的身周笼罩出一层光晕。肉眼可见的，他没有佩戴任何的武器与防具。而他的对面，一只巨熊正在咆哮。

“欧拉夫！欧拉夫！”

“费拉刚！费拉刚！”

观众们狂热地叫喊着，两种声浪几乎分庭抗礼。精灵在巨熊面前堪称娇小，但是他没有丝毫的畏惧，一边用精灵语挑衅，一边灵敏地躲避着它的攻击。他在巨熊一爪挠向地面时轻盈一跃，骑在了它的背上。观众们发出一声惊呼，与此同时，精灵重重一拳砸向了熊的鼻子，对着它的脑袋左右开弓。没人看清楚精灵是怎么不可思议地在发狂的熊背上保持住平衡，熊的爪子在胡乱挥舞，但是精灵一一闪避了过去。他最后一击打向了熊的脖颈，精灵展现出了惊人的力气。很快，熊歪歪斜斜地躺倒在地。

“胜者是芬罗德·费拉刚！”赛事主持人高声宣布，“他光明正大地战胜了欧拉夫，他是当之无愧的冠军！”

“费拉刚！费拉刚！费拉刚！”欢呼声如潮水将精灵淹没。他拍了拍手，双手在脸侧拢成罩状：“很遗憾，你们失去了前任冠军！接下来你们得花很大力气找一个新的亚军过来！”

观众们迸发出一阵笑声。芬罗德环视周围一圈，目光和人群中的梅格洛尔迅速交接。他略后退几步，倏然快速冲向场边，在一片哗然中三两下翻越了上来。

“嘿，嘿！如果不是太过了解巴拉尔岛的民风，我会以为你们想谋杀我！”他大力拍向赛事主持人的肩膀。主持人摊手：“我想我之前就说过，这项赛事是为了纪念一位徒手杀死野兽的勇士。话说回来，您真的不是什么托卡斯的后裔？”

“我以我所有祖上的名义起誓，我们家族和托卡斯没有任何血缘关系。”芬罗德愉快地笑道，他取回自己的衣物，随意往身上一披，向梅格洛尔招了招手。

十分钟后，他们坐在了当地的酒馆，面前摆着烤肉、鱼片、新鲜的蔬果和两大杯淡朗姆酒。

“久见了，自由之城的城主Findaráto。”梅格洛尔一点没有掩饰语气中的调侃。

“噢我的朋友，请叫我费拉刚，我喜欢这个名字。”芬罗德笑着应道，“你在战火中吟唱了四十多年，我不过在巴拉尔做客期间打了几场竞技，你就来取笑我，倒是哪来的立场？对了，他们都称呼你为什么？‘死神的歌者’？”

“死神的歌者，吟诵死亡的诗人……”梅格洛尔轻笑，“这还算正常的说法。我曾在拉姆达尔偶遇一名学者。他问我是不是亡灵法师，能够操控死者为我讲述故事。”

“哈哈哈……你是怎么回答的？”

“我什么都没有说，他自己就滔滔不绝地讲了下去。他说，他在研究现代历史，立志要像我一样去追逐战争，记录最真实的史料，因着这绝世佳作而名传千古。”

“傻极了，虽然勇气可嘉。”芬罗德喝下一大口朗姆酒，姿态颇为入乡随俗。梅格洛尔看着他，勾起了嘴角：“是的。我告诉他，如果这样做，他会因他的鞋而丧命。”

“全粒面水牛皮精心鞣制的靴子，经久耐用。”梅格洛尔叹息一声，摇了摇头，“士兵们需要走过沼泽、湿地与嶙峋的石子路。一双优质的行军鞋，或许能改变他的一生，让他足以活到回家和父母妻儿团聚的时刻。”

“他会因为一双皮靴而被杀死。这就是战争。”

“哈，人类的确常常会不自量力，”芬罗德切下一块烤肉，噌噌刷着酱料，“但这也正是他们有趣的地方，不是吗？无论你自认有多了解他们，他们总能出乎你的意料！不像我们精灵，很少会有勇气去尝试不可知的事情。”

“并不是全部的‘我们’。”梅格洛尔笑道，“我们是芬威家族，‘不安分’流淌在我们的血脉，浪漫与不切实际正是我们的传承。”

芬罗德闻言大笑，他高举起酒杯：“敬这不安分的血脉！”

梅格洛尔与他碰杯，一口气喝下了大半杯金色的朗姆酒。芬罗德见状，脸色渐渐沉敛，他专注地看着梅格洛尔的眼睛，纳国斯隆德之主的气质在他的身上缓慢萦回。

“你有事要告诉我。”他的语气十分笃定。

“费拉刚，世界在变。”梅格洛尔的眼神越过他，看向遥远的虚空。

“我们都知道。”

“不……自精灵宝钻出世后，米尔寇的影子已经散布开来。尽管他还没有完全冲破封印。”梅格洛尔的眉宇之间写满了忧愁，“这些年我一直在战火的前沿游走。我遇到过很多人，士兵，弄臣，顾问，将领，统治者，各种身份的平民……自有些人的身上，我感受到了非常淡薄的黑暗力量。”

“你知道，我的父亲一直在调查安格班。在宝钻出世前，派去探查的人手总能全身而退；在那之后，回来的人或多或少都会有些不对劲。我们要耗费很大的力气去驱逐黑暗力量的残余，后续影响或许犹然存在。我见识过那种力量，所以我十分清楚，那些人，已经是安格班的傀儡。”

“我们家的两名Curufinwë曾各自佩戴着一颗宝钻深入安格班。不知道是宝钻确实可以抵御邪气，还是米尔寇故意留了手，他们什么都没有遭遇。但是他们确实见到了一些新鲜的黑暗力量残留。”

“米尔寇这些年一直在行动。能让我们察觉的傀儡并不足以忌惮，可怕的是不曾察觉到的眼线。除了古神结界无法踏足，他们可以潜伏于各处。”

他和芬罗德对视。火焰之魂的血脉，炽烈的光芒在他的眼中跃动。

“我们需要做好准备，费拉刚。”

“我有种预感。”

“那一天已经迫在眉睫。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. “士兵会因为你的鞋子而杀死你”是巫师3里的经典桥段，牙口在巴拉尔岛徒手打熊也是借用了巫师3史凯利杰岛的经典片段之一……【我卸了所有防具和武器跳进竞技场结果放出来一只熊时真特喵吓死我】这两段是剧情上就直接化用了，所以专门提出来致敬一下。巴拉尔岛的设定很大程度上参考史凯利杰群岛。
> 
> 诺多就是天赋异禀，法师也可以很能打，狩魔猎人也可以拥有强大的法术（但基本还是术业有专攻，而且知识体系差别巨大；但活得够久而且特别天才的，比如费诺和芬熊两个，基本都是双职业精通了）。


	4. 与恶魔的第一次交锋（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 佛米诺斯沦陷，费诺与芬国昐却起了内讧。

*

异变的怪物出现在世界各处。米斯林被喷涌而出的剧毒瘴雾包围，接触者皮肉迅速腐烂，不日将在痛苦中迎来死亡。伊瑞梅紧急撑起守护法阵，但这并非长久之计。芬国昐无法独自完成封印，他与费诺和费纳芬商议，推测这是米尔寇在声东击西。在芬威的请求下，费诺于佛米诺斯布下重防，亲自前往米斯林察看。他的儿子们也在各自的领地凝神戒备，形成拱卫之势。

然而他们低估了米尔寇的实力，更低估了他的疯狂。为夺取精灵宝钻，米尔寇苦心布下了二十年的局。

*

巨大的轰鸣声震彻云霄。尘埃漫天，如被沙暴席卷的荒漠。狰狞的裂口撕破长空，头顶犄角、身覆烈焰的巨怪蜂拥而出，发出令人毛骨悚然的啸吼。

目睹这一幕的驻守者们甚至没感受到恐惧。他们来不及感到恐惧了。半座堡垒在剧烈的动荡中轰然塌陷，干扰力场随着震波弥散在整片区域。

“Pityo...”阿姆拉斯自昏迷中艰难地恢复知觉。全世界都在倾斜，他的视野模糊不清，整个人都像被淹没在水里。血……他推开砸塌在身上的落石，战战巍巍地撑起半边身子。Pityo在哪里？他无法处理现在发生了什么，他现在什么都无法思考，只有一个念头支撑着他保留着意识：找到自己的双胞胎哥哥。

“Pityo？”他艰难地抬起头。

银灰色的瞳孔瞬间放大。惊恐顺着血流传向四肢百骸。他无法动弹，嘴徒劳地张着，却只能发出干哑的破碎音。

不，不……不！

希姆林，盖理安河畔。

“Káno，不要过去！”梅斯罗斯失声大喊。远在希姆林，他们都感受到了佛米诺斯的剧变。米尔寇放出一队长翼巨龙，在希姆林上空喷出火焰，他们原本正率领手下列阵围剿。感受到佛米诺斯的变动，梅格洛尔与梅斯罗斯一对视，立刻开启了传送阵。但是法阵的彼端出现了强干扰，传送阵滋滋作响，魔法的流动错乱无序。

传送过程中一旦出现失误，轻则损伤肢体，重则死无全尸。

梅格洛尔脸色苍白，紧握的拳在微微颤抖。梅斯罗斯策马冲向他的身侧，手中长剑映着火光：“你就守在这里，希姆林交给我。”

维系住法阵，我会保护你；一旦干扰消失，立刻前往佛米诺斯。

佛米诺斯堡垒，地下密室。

“行将就木的精灵王。”索伦迈着优雅的步伐走下阶梯，他俯下身，扯起芬威血染的长发，眉宇间流露出不赞同的神色，语调中饱含同情，“为一件注定失败的事情抛头颅洒热血，有意义吗？我就不喜欢你们这一点，总是做徒劳无功的尝试。”

索伦松开手，循循善诱：“你看，我原本可以轻易杀了你，等你死后再去做这些。但是现在，你让我别无选择。我不能让你这样的叛逆之徒死得轻松。”

“不要急着杀死他。尸体装饰得‘漂亮’些。”他对身后的两只炎魔说道，嘴角勾抹出残忍的笑意，“这可是我们送给佛米诺斯之主的第一件礼物。”

米斯林湖畔。

费诺的心脏蓦地一悸。他停下脚步遥望向北方。芬国昐在他的身后停住，眉头微蹙，似乎也正经历着某种不适。

他们现在正处在瘴毒的中心。这是一片完全独立的微型领域，领域的核心燃烧着魔法动力装置，正源源不断往外喷洒着瘴毒。

眼前场景处处散发着诡异。费诺尝试用思考压下内心的焦躁。

“它是怎么出现的？”

芬国昐沉吟：“瘴毒的出现非常突然，但是具体过程没有人目击到。我们已经询问过所有相关联者。”

“当时没有其他异象？”费诺检查这里的魔法残留——并没有多余的传送痕迹。这个领域是以某种方式“凭空”出现。

“专门选了与你属性相克的守护阵，倒是煞费苦心。”费诺冷笑，在魔法驱动附近排开三枚反魔法金属炸弹——这是中洲人类的发明，“我有一个理论，需要向Lalwendë确认一些细节。现在，掩护我。”

区区三枚反魔法金属炸弹自然不够毁灭整片领域。费诺手中团起一只火球。施术时，他无法再开启对瘴毒的防护，这片领域也会在核心破碎时迅速坍塌。芬国昐扩大自己守护阵的范围，在费诺身后站定。他倒不担心他们出不去，比起崩溃的空间，费诺带来的压迫才更难抵御。

伴随着一声爆裂声响，领域在他们面前迅速萎缩。芬国昐一把将费诺拉进传送阵中。瘴毒的源头除去了，伤患还没脱离危险，另需要寻找手段消除残余影响。他们回到城中，打算找伊瑞梅商议。

就在这时，费诺的心脏猛然一沉。他单膝跪倒在地，手死死抓捂在心口，呼吸几近凝滞。

这种感觉……他紧咬住嘴唇，缓缓地、缓缓地抬起头，眼神死锁佛米诺斯的方向，目眦欲裂。

芬国昐的面容也惨白如纸。芬威退隐时，曾收下五名儿女的祝福，他们之间本就血脉相连，更是由此牵连着契约。现在，这道契约毫无征兆地同时断裂。这只能意味着一件事情。

先王殒落。

费诺的呼吸转而沉重。他僵硬地起身，像新学者拙劣操控的木偶。他抬手启动传送法阵——法阵在动摇，佛米诺斯那边出现了强干扰。

还未自浩大的悲痛中恢复，本能一般，芬国昐已经箭步拦在了法阵之前。

“你要做什么？”他大声质问道。

“让开。”费诺的眼睛几乎没有焦距，“我本该在那里。现在，让我去履行我的职责。”

若不是感情已经尽数被痛苦所占据，芬国昐一定会为“职责”这个词笑出声。

“你疯了！现在进入法阵，你很可能会死！”

“那就让我们死在一起！”费诺声嘶力竭地大喊出来。这句话深深刺痛了芬国昐。一直以来的担忧在此刻如熔岩迸发，费诺从来都在自己的路上一往无前，他会为心之所念不顾一切地奔赴毁灭。

“退下。”费诺用了命令语气。然而芬国昐只是看着他，没有丝毫的动摇。于是费诺抽出了随身长剑。

灼热的炎流在剑身流淌。Ruivë，野火之剑，费诺最钟爱的佩剑之一，剑如其名，剑如其主。它的剑从饰有精美的花纹，有如纠缠的双圣树枝，剑格上镶嵌的三枚红宝石熠熠生辉。离开提力安后，费诺研究中洲的材料与铸剑术，曾两度重铸此剑。如今它的锋芒更加锐不可当。

“让开。”他重复道，“否则我就先杀了你，再用魔苟斯的血为父亲祭奠。”

芬国昐冷笑：“你没有这样的本事。”

Ringil铮然出鞘，寒冰之剑散发着霜雾。费诺见状不再犹豫，出手就是一记重斩。芬国昐不退反进，他双手握住剑柄大步向前，趁费诺剑势下落前迅速高举向左横扫，Ruivë与Ringil剧烈撞击，剑身相触的一瞬，芬国昐又以快得惊人的速度反向翻转手腕，自左向右重抡，竟生生反守为攻。费诺立刻改变剑势转而上挑，Ringil重重卡在了Ruivë的剑格，一时相持不下。

冰寒与炎流分庭抗礼，他们在极近的距离相互对视。

“我再说最后一次，让开。”野火般的怒意在费诺的眼中蔓延。芬国昐冷冷直视着他的灰眼睛，眸色深沉如暗夜中浪涛汹涌的海。

“承蒙赐教，兄长。”

两人使力一撑，各自退到了三步开外。

费诺不止一次见过芬国昐使剑，在提力安城的剑术比试中，在偶遇的狩魔任务里。他可以将杀戮演绎得像在后花园闲庭漫步，他挥剑的动作如流动的水。这是最华而不实的剑法，生死之战中需要的从来不是行云流水，而是时机和爆发。这种剑术优雅有余，却只能对付庸才，遇上真正的剑术大师就是在找死。他知道芬国昐只是在隐藏实力，但他从未尝试去试探。事实上，芬国昐成年后，他们就再也没有交过手。

但是今天的芬国昐不同。出手的刹那，他就完全撕去了优雅从容的外皮，以同样烈火般的姿态站在他的面前，剑意燃烧着所向披靡的杀气。

他是认真地在向费诺挑战。这样的认知不知道是让他兴奋还是更加恼怒。他现在无从辨别这些，一心只想打倒眼前的拦路者，回到父亲的身边。

再起势，芬国昐换回了单手持剑，而Ruivë的剑尖在费诺的右边身侧下垂。芬国昐眯起眼睛，为即将到来的攻击蓄力。

目光相对的一瞬，费诺猛然箭步切上，在芬国昐横剑格挡时倏然变势，自左侧划开一大朵剑花。芬国昐挥剑迎击，费诺就在这时脚步一点猝然旋身突进，以雷霆万钧之势狠狠劈斩下来。

这变招来得极其突然，芬国昐眉宇紧锁，硬生生招架下，勉强侧身粘住费诺的剑势，卸去半数的力量。Ruivë的剑刃紧贴着他的腰腿划过，他的左手借机劈落，试图制住费诺的右臂，却被他迅速反身避开。

这次没有再留任何的余地，费诺回身就是一阵大开大阖的挥扫，风卷残云步步进逼，不断左右划出剑花。风声在空气中呼啸，他的速度极快，力量强势到蛮横。破绽，四处都是破绽，过大的动作总是会留下太多的破绽。芬国昐能清楚地看到他每一个动作的破绽，但是他现在只能被动招架，攻势太快了，像被烈风吹起的野火席卷过荒原，肆无忌惮地吞没前路上的一切。

芬国昐接连被逼退，他的身后就是米斯林大道上的巨型圆柱，眼见就要退无可退。他的左身被迫让出一个极小的空档，而费诺杀气腾腾的焰剑已经近在咫尺。

当！

Ruivë的攻势被Ringil和一柄格挡匕首生生抵住。芬国昐抬脚踢向费诺的膝盖，这一下他保留了些力道，费诺也尽可能地做了闪避，但他还是闷哼一声。他忍住剧痛，借势大步后撤，眼中光芒大盛。

“你终于使出全力了。”他已经失去了一切情绪感知，但还是不自觉勾起唇角。

芬国昐站在大风中衣袍猎猎，左手一柄格挡匕首，刃尖偏上，右手持着寒冰之剑，刃尖的方向相较略平，一双秋水映寒星。很长时间内——又或许并没有那么久，只是感觉上格外漫长，他们就这样对望着，谁都没用进一步的动作。

“对待兄长，我一向全心全意。”

费诺的肩膀微微颤抖，不知道是在苦笑还是因为极致的愤怒。他将Ruivë持在了右手，狠狠瞪视着他的半血兄弟，似乎要用目光将芬国昐烧成灰烬。

接下来的交手，再无保留。

冰与火在空气中交织。他们渐渐战至忘我，直到芬国昐寻到一个微不可查的空档，Ringil即将借此刺入费诺的心脏。他自凶狠的杀性中猛然惊醒，瞬间的迟疑让他露出致命的破绽。

看到破绽与利用破绽，中间隔着无可逾越的鸿沟。可他面对的是费诺。这转瞬即逝的破绽，足以让他以三种不同的方式死去。

“他真的会杀了我。”这是他最后的念头。焰剑即将划破他的咽喉，不甘与怨愤充斥着他的心脏。这不该是结局，他不允许这成为最后的结局。他咬牙挥出最后一剑，赌一个两败俱伤的终了。

就在此时，费诺的动作不自然地凝滞了片刻。芬国昐捕捉到这个瞬息，他立即丢下Ringil，乘隙换手反握短刃，卡住费诺的剑粘绕右推，与此同时他大步向前，反身握住费诺持剑的手腕，用肩膀自他的右后方卡住他的臂弯。这个动作让费诺全然受制。他握住他的手腕一拧一折，在剑脱手的刹那紧接着一记膝袭，将他完全压制在了圆柱上。

现在，匕首寒冷的刃尖正抵在他的颈脉，隔着薄薄的皮肉，感受着血管的脉动。

“冷静下来了吗？”

战斗的余热还在他们的血液中流窜。费诺幽深地瞪视着他。很快，他的目光就越过芬国昐，转而望向远方阶梯之上的伊瑞梅。刚才就是她用法术短暂地抑止了他的攻势。

提力安的跳舞兰，他们曾经这样称呼她。伊瑞梅无论走在哪，总会带着鲜活的、太阳一样明亮的笑意。但是此刻，她的面容沉肃，如同一尊悲伤的雕像。她没有说话，只是静静凝视着他们。

他们的呼吸几乎缠连在一起。费诺的心跳渐渐平稳，芬国昐随即放松钳制，默默收刃入鞘。

“你是要留在这里，还是要去佛米诺斯？”伊瑞梅问道。她的言语中有掩映不去的悲戚。米斯林至少需要留下他们中的一个来主持大局。话虽如此，她已经预感到了答案。

“Lalwen，照顾好我们的子民。”芬国昐缓步上前，给了心碎的妹妹一个拥抱。伊瑞梅因着过度的痛苦而颤抖，她紧紧回抱住挚爱的兄长，几乎要抽泣出来。然而她最终还是没有流泪。

传送阵彼端的干扰在渐渐弱化。再等一段时间，或许就可以安全无虞地通过。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.私设，费诺最钟爱的两柄剑，Ruivë意为“野火”，是变种剑（bastard sword），一般也被归入“长剑”分类下，特点就是单手剑和双手剑法都能轻松使用（事实上bastard sword的定义和longsword的定义都十分模糊，有多种诠释；以及单手剑原本就可以当双手剑使，长剑同样可以单手耍）；另有一柄剑Ruinë，意为“烈焰”。详细之后再说。
> 
> Ringil是单手剑，但比一般的单手剑要长许多，为芬国昐量身打造。他随身配有一柄格挡匕首Laica（形容词，意为“敏锐，锐利，精准”；Laica的造型类似于短剑，有单侧边环，即剑柄与剑身之间的一个环，护手用）。不带盾的时候，如果有必要，芬国昐会同时使用Ringil和Laica来战斗（但基本都用不着）。单手剑在实战中基本都要配合盾或者格挡武器使用，除非对手也单手剑不带格挡或使用的是短兵。
> 
> 现实中的经典搭配是细长剑（rapier）+格挡匕首，但这里是奇幻AU，所以Ringil并不是细长剑。
> 
> 诺多的剑被费诺用秘银改造过，对不同类型的怪通用。未能掌握秘银铸造技术的狩魔猎人，还是得一手银剑一手钢剑。


	5. 与恶魔的第一次交锋（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平心而论，费诺憎恶他和半种兄弟过人的默契。

*

佛米诺斯沦陷前，诺多族多处领地都遭遇了袭击，多数只是大张旗鼓的佯攻。这些障眼法成功阻断了他们前往救援佛米诺斯的可能。

*

自有记忆起，他就知道自己被寄予重望。

“Aracáno，这就是你的名字。”年幼的他被母亲抱在怀中，听她用温柔的嗓音诉说，“你会成为诺多族最伟大的王。”

他似懂非懂地点点头。父亲就是“王”，他总是听别人这样称呼他；长大后，他就会成为父亲那样的人吗？

智慧的芬威，至高领袖。

母亲在他耳边轻声哼唱着一首古老的歌。时光流转，词句早已模糊不清，但是那首歌的旋律却深深印在了他的脑海中。自那之后，他再也没有在任何地方听到过这首曲子。

很长时间里，他无法理解什么叫“兄长”。他经常听到人们谈起他：长王子，火之魂魄，提力安空前绝后的天才。但是他的姐姐会牵着他的手教他魔法，他的母亲会哄他入睡、给他讲述一个又一个有趣的故事，他的父亲会教他怎样握剑、带他出去骑小马，而“兄长”，似乎永远只会存在于旁人的言语中。

空气中弥漫着烧焦与烟尘的味道。力场干扰的余波还在近地面徘徊不去。抽泣声，痛呼声，哀号声，搬动石块时嘶嘶落落的摩擦碎裂声，在虫鸟不鸣的死寂中几近刺耳。

昔日壮观的白色石墙如今处处斑驳，土地被浸润成诡异的暗色。尸横遍野，满目疮痍。

有少数精灵正在断垣颓壁中抢救伤者，亦或怀着悲痛给回天无力的同伴一个解脱。从着装看，他们主要来自梅斯罗斯和卡兰希尔麾下。能动用传送的法师少之又少，这已经是当前能派来的全部人手。

绝望在无声地蔓延。费诺的脸上看不出任何情绪。他沉默地穿过遍地碎石与残骸，脚步稳健，只在先前的结界边缘停留了片刻，似乎在观测着什么；但他没有对其他人的致敬予以回应。芬国昐同样沉默地跟在他的身后。他之前尝试过联系费纳芬，提力安的空间似乎出现了强烈扰动。此时此刻，只能期望没有消息就是好消息。

他们在废墟拐角处遇到了梅格洛尔。

“父亲。”哀伤的歌者欲言又止，他的手动了动，似乎想要去拦阻。费诺凝视着他，不发一语；于是他的动作生生停滞在半空中。费诺与他的次子擦身而过。视线被遮挡的残墙之侧，梅斯罗斯正单膝跪在一块方形石台前。费诺里安金红的旌旗铺展在台面上，隐约能见下面扭曲的人形。

时间在这一刹那静止。

空气安静而黏稠，一呼一吸都带着沉痛的触感。眼前的世界在白化，从边缘开始断裂，破碎，窸窸窣窣，被风吹散成点点星尘。

世界在崩塌，但是他听不到声音。

视线在消散，他的眼前终于只剩下那抹金红。

他渐渐沉入不见天光的深水，在水底踽踽独行。水压铺天盖地笼罩下来，骨骼在扭曲，与躯体剥离，每一个动作都在撕扯着血肉。他对此毫无所觉，只是缓慢地、坚定地，一步一步，来到了石台边。他伸出手，要揭开旌旗。有什么拦住了他；没有什么能拦住他。他的手稳定如初，但是视野正在剧烈颤抖。

佛米诺斯的上空回荡着一声悲鸣。所有精灵都停下了动作，他们无法承受这其中的巨大痛苦。他们的灵魂仿佛也被一并震碎，寸心如割。

“小家伙，捉迷藏躲到这荒郊野岭来了？”红衣服的精灵将他自花丛中提溜出来。他们相互打量着，他看着他的眼睛，有些无措地迷失在流动的银灰中；红袍精灵俯下身，冲他漫不经心地笑：“让我来猜一猜……‘起风的夜晚可以听到回音花的低语’，你想听回音花说话？”他观察着他的反应，露出了然的神色，“果然如此。那可真是抱歉打破了你的幻想，那本书都是我写的，是骗小孩子的童话。所以，回家去吧，这里入夜后很危险，这可不是在讲故事。”

他立刻蹙起了眉，眼中的不服气溢于言表。夕阳的余晖洒落在精灵金红色的长袍，他身披着焰火，被柔风吹拂成落霞的万千云波。

精灵身上有种摄人心魄的美。他无法形容这种感觉。在此之前，他对“美”的理解只是“见到会心生喜悦”，但红袍精灵的美却能触碰到更深的地方……“灵魂”，他很快想到了这个词。灵魂。他直视着他漾着轻快笑意的灰眼睛。他终于在虚无缥缈中触到灵魂的一角。

“回音花不会讲故事，它只会忠实地记录曾经某个时期留下的声音。我读过书后的所有注释。”他一板一眼地回应道，“但是，‘耳听为虚，眼见为实’。我想看看这到底是怎么回事。”

“你是哪家的孩子？”精灵在回音花旁席地而坐，左手搭在膝间，右手随意地撑在地上，乌黑的长发如水流泻。

他抿着嘴不说话。

“很好，不要对来历不明之人轻易吐露任何信息，哪怕是在提力安城。”精灵勾起唇角，“你们所仰赖的古神结界并非无懈可击。”

他不再理会他的反应，自顾自地讲了下去：“起风的夜晚未必能听到回音花记录的声音，但是‘风’的确是听到回音的必要条件——以特定的强度，从特定方向吹来的风。”

他这次没再犹豫，默默在红袍精灵身边坐下。晚风骤起，巨大的蓝色花朵簌簌摇摆。不知过去多久，铃形状的花瓣中忽然隐隐传来些微声响，太过微弱，几乎泯没在了风中。他试图辨认，只能勉强听出是有人在远方高声呼喊着什么。风向很快改变，声音渐渐息弭。

“是真的……”他的眼中含着欣喜，“可是我问过我的老师们，他们都告诉我这只是传言。为什么？”

“没有多少人愿意长期生活在边郊，守着这些花花草草，只为听到一些意味不明言语的可能。”

“但是你会这么做。”

“因为我拥有无尽的自由。研究未知会使我感到快乐。”

他确实能感受到他的快乐，他与一草一木、一块石头都能对话，聊起旁人无从得知的久远传说；但是他的快乐中又掺杂着一些别的什么，这让他隐隐感觉到忧伤。他选择忽略过这些，母亲教育他不要随意刺探他人的伤心事；而对于回音花，他还有满腹的疑问没有得到解答。那天最后，红袍精灵唤来他的爱马，将他送回了提力安城的银月喷泉。精灵身上非常温暖，他倚在他的怀中，感受着迎面而来的风。

那是他们唯一一次堪称温情的见面。

“Ambarussa在哪里？”费诺忽然开口。在此之前，他一直握着芬威焦灼的手不言不语，如同一尊栩栩如生的蜡像。梅格洛尔闻声几乎松了一口气：“他们在Kurvo那里。Telvo受了重伤。Pityo……他的情况很危险。”

“Telvo现在还清醒着吗？”费诺接着问道。梅格洛尔为这句话的潜在含义而短暂错愕，他沉默了片刻，轻声答复：“是的，父亲。”

“把他带过来。我有话要问他。”

梅格洛尔下意识看向了自己的兄长。Ambarussa接受狩魔猎人训练，感官远比旁人灵敏，很容易对传送阵有所反应，何况此刻重伤缠身。梅斯罗斯微不可查地颔首，于是梅格洛尔压下心中顾虑，默默离开。

未几，嗡鸣声在众人身后响起，梅格洛尔扶着面色苍白的阿姆拉斯走过传送门。费诺终于自石台边起身，他给了幼子一个轻柔的拥抱，继而注视着他的眼睛：“Telvo，告诉我事情的始末，越详细越好。”

阿姆拉斯的脸看着像要哭出来。梅斯罗斯不动声色地挡住了他的视线。他伏在梅格洛尔的肩头，努力压抑着抽泣；梅格洛尔轻抚着他的后背，直到他终于冷静到足以做陈述。愤怒与决然透过泪光在他的眼中闪烁，他终究是费诺里安最为锋利的暗刃。

*

结界边际的地面隐隐闪现出诡异的深紫色光芒，芬威派人下去查看。然而结界忽然震荡。以紫光为中心，一道裂痕突兀地出现，紧接着整片爆炸开来。半个佛米诺斯城堡都被震坍塌，死亡降临得毫无预兆。事情发生的一瞬，阿姆拉斯被双胞胎哥哥猛然推了出去，他隐隐在爆炸中心看到了蓝光。再度恢复意识时，他已经身处炼狱。遍地废墟残骸，业火中重生的炎魔在四处屠杀；领头者有两名，一为格外高大的炎魔，另一个拥有人类的形貌。炎魔向他逼近，唯一精通阵术的卡兰希尔在力场干扰中硬撑起一小片领域，带着梅格洛尔与库茹芬赶过来。他们只来得及带走了双胞胎。

*

“辛苦了，去休息吧。”费诺轻吻过阿姆拉斯的额头。他看着传送阵消失的方向，并没有回过头：“米斯林凭空出现的领域，也是经由空间裂隙传送。”

传送门不可能在空间的彼端造成爆炸，也不可能瞬间送来一整支炎魔大军。没有任何魔法能做到这一点。

“空间裂隙无法被控制，古神的力量也做不到。”芬国昐为芬威重新覆上旌旗，仔细地抚平每一个褶角。

“魔苟斯苏醒了三十年。”费诺在手中团出一只小小的空间球，暗红色的光芒映照在他的眼中，“三十年，足够创造能装下一整支精锐的法师领域。”

“以法师领域为中转站？”芬国昐立刻领会了他的意思：通过传送阵将大军送入法师领域，再在领域之内以空间爆炸的方式制造临时裂隙——这堪称天方夜谭，单是保证空间不崩毁，对魔法和辅佐物的要求就已经高到匪夷所思。

但并非全然无法实现。芬国昐沉吟，现在还缺了至关重要的一角：“这理论上确实可行，但你没有解释他们是如何能在领域里精准定位。”

魔法领域处于独立的次元。想造成空间裂隙，彼端必须长年置有强感应物。常规的魔法根本不可能穿透空间，除非……

“定位的方式，是黑魔法，对吗？”芬国昐缓缓转过头来。费诺淡漠地迎上他的目光。他们无声对视着，直到梅格洛尔的归来打破了这番奇诡的静寂。

“Káno，随我过来。”费诺蓦地动身，梅格洛尔不明所以，没等他有所反应，芬国昐已经拦在他的面前：“我和你一起去。”

费诺的脚步停住，他似笑非笑地回过头：“你知道我要做什么？”

“你能解构黑魔法。”芬国昐面色沉肃，“若要反向追踪，现在是绝佳的时机。”

在佛米诺斯的地界研究禁术，势必要付出相应代价。行事诡谲如黑法师，费诺也必然有手段不动声色地撬出情报。

费诺没有回应，只是默默看着他。于是芬国昐接着说道：“毁灭中转空间，你独自就能做到。你需要有人为你阻隔一切干扰。”他向他逐步靠近，他的眼中精光四射，复仇的烈焰正在熊熊燃烧，“无论你的回答是什么，我都会一同前往。这是 **我们的** 战争。”

费诺倏然低声笑了，笑声仿佛自黑暗无际的深渊之中传荡上来；渐渐地，压抑的低笑转而迸发，他捂住眼睛，整个人都在颤抖，笑声撕扯着心脏，几近疯狂。

“Nelyo，我若此去不返，”他猛然看向他的长子，放任笑容中的杀意漫溢，“杀了他，占领米斯林。”

梅斯罗斯的瞳孔一凛。他与芬国昐的视线相接，巴拉德艾塞尔的高天之鹰正坦然注视着他，他的眸光隐动，如锻造炉中逐渐融化的秘银，透过这双眼睛，能触及灵魂深处炽烈的火。在那一瞬间，他清晰地感受到了其中的震慑。

“我会做到。”最终，他这般答复道。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 在并没有任何人看的《序章·下》的年表里有提到，28年前，费诺默许了佛米诺斯的黑魔法研究，佛米诺斯因而四处是黑魔法的痕迹，这是花了二十多年无声无息在里面混入一个定位。米斯林那边有禁令，也还是被渗透，不过规模就远比不上佛米诺斯。他们对黑魔法知之甚少，费诺觉得有必要去掌握，才能更好地防备。黑法师当然不会轻易教授外人，费诺是借机暗自收集的情报。  
> 费费要去炸空间，叫二梅和他一起去因为二梅是法师能开传送。  
> 回音花的灵感来自于Undertale。


End file.
